Seeing Double
by KreideMausi
Summary: Krysten Lily Potter, Harry James Potter’s supposedly dead twin, is going to Hogwarts for her first year on September 1st. Little does she know, she will meet up with her long lost twin, experience life like never before, and go on wild adventures, all wit
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Double**

Summary:

Krysten Lily Potter, Harry James Potter's supposedly dead twin, is going to Hogwarts for her first year on September 1st. Little does she know, she will meet up with her long lost twin, experience life like never before, and go on wild adventures, all with Harry by her side. Who knows, maybe she'll meet some interesting people along the way. Oh, and being raised by a werewolf is a very interesting thing.

Chapter One:

"Krys! Krys, wake up!" Remus(Moony/Lupin) yells up the stairs at me. Continuing, he yells even louder, "You've got mail!"

"Okay!" I mumbles/yells back. _Hmmm…. I wonder what that's about… I never get mail…. Except when Harry writes… I'm happy he does, even if it's transported by Muggle means…_ Thinking hard, I stub my toe on the corner of the dresser, then mutter a curse under my breath. Finishing getting dressed in my usual jeans and black t-shirt, I head down the stairs in the normal morning fog clouding my mind, despite the wonder at the mail thing. I had only received a letter from my twin brother, Harry, yesterday, and I know Muggle mail isn't _that_ fast. In fact, it's not fast at all.

"Remus? Why are you so happy? You're not a morning person…." I ask, finally down the stairs and through the hall to the Kitchen of our small house in a Muggle town not far from Harry's. He was smiling so wide, I feared his sanity.

"Well, go into the dining room and find out," Remus says gaily, completely out of character. I give him a Your-so-weird-you-old-fart look and walk through the door to the dining room sleepily. Sitting on the table in on old barn owl drinking out of a cup on the table, nonchalantly. I trudge over to it, perplexed. The owl looks up at me and flies at me. Automatically, I pull my arm from my side for it to land on. Fully awake now, I look at the letter tied to its leg and untie it.

Taking the owl and placing it on my shoulder, I walk back into the kitchen to an awaiting Remus. Looking at the letter, I realize it's addressed to me, the address changing as I walk into the other room. Opening the letter as I stride gracefully over to the table and sit down, I realize what it is. Suddenly, I jump up, scaring the owl on my shoulder and Remus at the same time. The letter is an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Staring at the first page won't do you any good, you know, Krys," Remus says mockingly.

"I was reading it, you old-fart!" I lash out, suddenly looking up at him, green eyes lived with anger.

"Okay, Okay! Don't bite me!" He says, mocking fear. "And call me an old-fart! I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, Yeah, you old-fart wolf. Guess what?"

"You're finally moving out?"

"Bloody hell, no! I love it here! Anyway, I got accepted to Hogwarts, just like my parents and you!" I'm positively beaming now, with how happy I am.

"That's great! I knew I recognized that owl. I used it to send a letter ounce while I was at Hogwarts!"

"He he~! I'm going to have to by books, robes, parchment, quills, a pet, and a lot more things… Where can we get all this stuff, Remus?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Sweet. When are we going?"

"You mean when am I going? I'm not allowed to go to Diagon Alley. You're going when Hagrid goes to pick up your brother and takes him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Breakfast?"

"Sure!" I say with a smile, wondering all the while what my brother's up to and if he got his letter too. Also, wondering what he looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Double**

Summary:

Krysten Lily Potter, Harry James Potter's supposedly dead twin, is going to Hogwarts for her first year on September 1st. Little does she know, she will meet up with her long lost twin, experience life like never before, and go on wild adventures, all with Harry by her side. Who knows, maybe she'll meet some interesting people along the way. Oh, and being raised by a werewolf is a very interesting thing.

Chapter Two:

The weeks before the beginning of the first term passed quickly. Yet, Hagrid still didn't show up with Harry. I began to get antsy when there was only one week till term started. That would be today, and as usual Remus is trying to calm me down.

"Harry probably hasn't gotten his letter yet or something…" Remus is obviously getting antsy himself now, seeing as how I only have less than a week till start of term. As a matter of fact, Harry had received a letter, it's just he didn't get to read it yet, special thanks to the Dursleys.

~*~

Only a couple of days before term started, and Hagrid still hadn't showed up. Me, being the weirdo I am, am still worried, but now about a different subject and Remus was fed up with me asking questions.

"Did something happen to Harry? Is he badly injured? Is he… is he… _dead_?" I asked for at least the hundredth time in the past three hours, clearly out of my mind with worry.

"For the last time, Krys, _no_," Remus answers, noticeably agitated with me asking the questions again.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so, you bloody fool. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to him. Even if something would have happened, we would have known by now."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh. _That_."

"Yes, _that_."

_Remus is in a really bad mood… Maybe I should leave him alone and go to bed, even if I won't sleep…_ I thought, staring apprehensively at the back of Remus's head. "Umm… Remus?"

"_What_?"

"I'm going to bed… Good night?" I say timidly, fearfully awaiting the reaction.

"Oh. Sorry, good night." He turns around, looking at me apologetically, clearly regretting what he had said a moment ago. Walking up the stairs slowly, I start to think about why Hagrid and Harry hadn't shown up. _Well, Harry undoubtedly hasn't gotten or hasn't read his letter yet, or they would have been here already…_ Still thinking, I undress and climb into bed and stare at the ceiling, not wanting to sleep.

~*~

An hour or so later, I hear a few loud bangs on the front door and jump, fully awake and still in my night dress, from bed. Hearing a door slam open as Remus runs to answer the door, I head for my door to listen to the conversation going on downstairs. Pressing my ear to the door, listening intently, I hear a gruff yet friendly voice saying hello and sorry for showing up so late.

Remus answers sleepily, yet friendly enough, "No, no, it's okay, really."

"Is _she_ asleep?" The same gruff voice asked.

"Hmm… I think she was, but your knocking probably woke her up. Shall we go see, Hagrid?"

"Okay… Come on, Harry, let's go meet your twin sister."

"Alright. Follow me; Krys' room is the first door on the right at the top of these stairs, for future reference." I could hear their footsteps on the stairs. One set of them louder than the rest, suggesting ether a very large person or someone really heavy, another set quieter than the other two, suggesting a very light person or a boy around my age, and the last set sounded closer and more familiar than the rest, belonging to Remus. As the steps grew closer still, I ran back to my bed and practically jumped on it, throwing the covers over me. The steps drew closer still, heart pumping fast; I close my eyes as someone opens the door to my room, flooding my bed with the golden glow of Muggle lighting in the house. I cautiously open one eye to look at the doorway, where a man with a bushy black beard and long black, bushy hair stood with Remus and they are alone, as far as I can see.

"Krys? Are you awake, Krys?" Remus asks into the darkness of the hole I call a room, uncertain.

"Ugh… I am now…" I say in the best groggy voice I could muster, which isn't very good at all. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, hoping I fool them into thinking I was asleep all this time.

"If you say so…" Remus replies, skeptical. "I have someone here that you might want to meet." Remus then steps into the room, turning on the light and illuminating it, along with the two figures that walked into my bedroom after him, one larger than any average man and one shorter than Remus right after him. A tall boy about my age by the looks of it.

"Krys, this boy here is Harry, your elder twin brother." Remus verbalizes, gesturing toward the skinny and tall boy dressed in hand-me-down Muggle cloths about nine sizes too large.


End file.
